SmackDown
The ISB SmackDown Brand is currently run by the sole General Manager, M_uNiT2k5. His predecessor was RKO-Cutter, who was let go as General Manager after failing to post results for multiple shows. Unlike the RAW and ECW brands, SmackDown is the only show to have never been "cancelled". It is currently the longest running brand in ISB History, as is considered to have had the best General Manager of all time, the legendary edenborn. SmackDown News * A Champion vs. Champion match will main event this weeks SmackDown, as Legends Champion LeopardZ takes on ISB Champion and one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions, jpmegami. *A #1 contenders match for the Cruiserweight Championship will take place on SmackDown as well. Weekly Recap SmackDown Results (9/21/09 - 9/27/09) Match of the Week While there were some great matches this week, Bigbyrd39 vs. Zilaboy926 stole the show, as both Superstars proved why they deserve their shot at the Pure Championship. Promo of the Week Best Promo of the Week? For the second week in a row, BigAC88 takes this honor. His creepy, yet exciting promo was the best of the bunch. Power 5 SmackDown Presents No Mercy No Mercy is SmackDown's next Pay-Per-View event that begins on October 5, 2009. The event will last one week, and will be headlined by jpmegami vs. -Dark_Shadow- for SmackDown's ISB Championship. More information on No Mercy will be released soon, so keep checking back for announcements. Roster Statistics Championships ISB Championship The top Championship you can win on the SmackDown brand. The title is replacing the SmackDown World Heavyweight Championship as the main title of the brand. In order to get a shot at this title, you must have an overall of 85 or above. The current champion is jpmegami. Top Contenders #-Dark_Shadow- # BigAC88 #RKO-Cutter Title History *Frostbiter *Punkonator12 *VivaLaBen *HaasGotSkill *jpmegami *3DGE_V_S_ *LeopardZ *John_Cena24 *brw6 *FredTheGreat1 *deadman3205 *FredTheGreat1 *619isDeadly *edenborn *Kenzooru Legends Championship Only those who truly are Legends may compete for this title. The title was created by RKO-Cutter, with Random_Hero_Scog becoming the first to hold the title. You must have held a past championship (not including the Cruiserweight and Jr. Heavyweight title's) and an overall of 90 or above to compete for this title. The current champion is LeopardZ. Top Contenders #Random_Hero_Scog #RKO-Cutter #??? Title History *Random_Hero_Scog Pure Championship The Pure Championship was created in 2007, and was later known as the United States Championship. RAW recreated the Pure Championship in 2009. During the 2009 ISB Draft, the Pure Championship was moved back to SmackDown and the United States Championship was moved to RAW. You must have an overall of 78 or higher to compete for the title. The current champion is Shadowafs8. Top Contenders #Bigbyrd39 # Zilaboy926 # Stormruin Title History * wwfnfurlife *619isDeadly *HaasGotSkill *Frostbiter *HaasGotSkill *Punkonator12 *Dimension. *brw6 Unified Tag Team Championship The SmackDown Tag Team title belts have been held by a large number of legendary tag teams since 2007. Throughout it's storied history, the tag team titles have played a vital role in helping to create new stars. In mid September 2009, the SD Tag Team title's were unified with the RAW tag team titles, and will be defended on both brands. No overall is required to compete for the title's. The current champions are BigAC88 and jpmegami. Top Contenders #Masters of Evil #??? #??? Title History * La Eminent (Bigbyrd39 and VivaLaBen) *Deez Nuts (Dimension. and money_in_the_bank) *Kings of your World (Firefly-version1.0 and creepyspencer12bacon) *Maliks Al Maut (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) *Deez Nuts (Dimension. and money_in_the_bank) *Maliks Al Maut (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) *No Remorse Corps (LeopardZ and deadman3205) *Maliks Al Mauit (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) *Capital Punishment (Gamer4566 and Da_Big_Nasty) *CDawg003 and Punkonator12 *GamerZX101 and Frostbiter *SuperChaos002 and Frostbiter *The Deadmen (deadman3205 and SDvsRaw2k6) *License to Fly (joemetts10 and jeff_hardy_rulz) *Generation Next (hitman_hart05, 3DGE_V_S_ and nWo4life26) *The Deadmen (deadman3205 and SDvsRaw2k6) *Masters of Evil! (nWo4life26 and FredTheGreat1) Cruiserweight Championship The Cruiserweight Championship has always been exclusive to the SmackDown brand, ever since it's creation in early 2007. It has helped to create new stars such as Bigbyrd39, RKO-Cutter, Random_Hero_Scog, Frosbiter, and many, many more. In order to compete for this title, you must have an over of 80 or lower. If you become the champion and your overall goes over 80, you WILL NOT be stripped of the title. The current champion is creepyspencer12bacon. Top Contenders # R--K--O # goji365 # GR8DANE_RIP Title History *Astus *Zilaboy *Stormruin *freelance93 *Irish-And-Proud *Inzane_Kane *Frostbiter *Bigbyrd39 *jim784m *Bigbyrd39 *Digifreak2005 *Random_Hero_Scog *jaymun *wings13red *Gamer4566 *jericho_rules Tag Teams/Factions *'Masters of Evil' (LeopardZ, hitman_hart05 and -Dark_Shadow-) *'Deez Nuts' (money_in_the_bank and Dimension.) *'Committed to Gr8ness' (commit_me_to_memory and gr8dane RIP) *'The Powers That Be' (jpmegami and BigAC88) Trophies Trophies can be earned by completing certain challenges. There are four types of trophies -- Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Bronze are the easiest to earn, while Gold are the hardest. You can only earn the Platinum trophy once you've gained all of the other trophies. If you do earn the Platinum trophy, you'll automatically receive a title shot for any Championship you want, and a 3 month adoption from VivaLaBen. Trophies are optional, and you do not have to collect them if you don't want to. They are also retroactive, except for "One For One". Bronze *'Championship Gold' - Win any of the five title's on SmackDown. *'One For One' - Win a match. *'Two For Two' - Win two matches in a row. *'Three Times a Charm' - Win three matches in a row. *'Moving On Up' - Compete at a Pay-Per-View *'Match of the Week' - Compete in the match of the week. *'Promo of the Week' - Take part in a promo of the week. *'Finish Him!' - Use your finisher in a promo. *'Success!' - Successfully defend your Championship. *'RAW Ownage' - Defeat a RAW Superstar. *'#1 Contender' - Win a #1 Contenders match. *'Double Header' - Compete in two matches on the same card. *'The First 24' - Post for your match within 24 hours and win. *'Battle Royale' - Win a Battle Royal. *'Handicapped' - Win a Handicap match with the odds against you. *'Gamer' - Defeat your opponent in any game over Xbox Live, PSN, or MSN. *'And Your Winner...' - Win the last match in any feud. *'So Easy, Rafy Can Do It!' - Win a match by no show. *'Pick Your Own Poison' - Challenge someone to a match and win. *'Rising Above' - Reach #1 on the Weekly Top 5. *'Unified' - Become one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions. *'Two In A Row' - Main event SmackDown two weeks in a row. Silver *'Pure Athlete' - Defeat the Pure Champion. *'Weightless' - Defeat the Cruisweight Champion. *'Teamwork' - Defeat the Unified Tag Team Champions. *'One Man Army' - Defeat the Unified Tag Team Champions in a Handicap match. *'Some Legend' - Defeat the Legends Champion. *'Top Dog' - Defeat the World Champion *'The Streak' - Win 5 matches in a row. *'One Quarter' - Stay on the active roster for 3 months. *'Half and Half' - Stay on the active roster for 6 months. *'Back To Back To Back' - Remain #1 on the Weekly Top 5 for 3 weeks in a row. Gold *'Double or Nothing' - Hold two title's at once. *'Top of the World' - Win the World Championship. *'One Year at a Time' - Remain on the active roster for one year. Platinum *'SmackDown's Greatest' - Obtain every Trophy on the SmackDown Brand. FAQDown #Q) When are threads posted? A) Every Monday, a new thread will be posted unless I say otherwise. #Q) How do I earn a title shot? A) You can earn a title shot by constantly winning matches, winning #1 contenders matches, and even beating a current champion. #Q) Will there be rest periods? A) Every once in a while, everyone will receive a week off to relax. You can also ask for a week off at anytime. #Q) How many points do I earn/lose when I win/lose a match? A) When you win, you'll earn a +1. In rare cases, you can receive a +2. As for losing, you'll receive a -1. If you no show a match, you'll receive a -2. If you no show constantly, you will be suspended. If you're a title holder and constantly no show, you may be stripped of your title. #Q) Will there be perks? A) No, there will not be any perks while I'm in charge of the brand. Pay-Per-View Schedule *No Mercy (October 5th) *Survivor Series (November 23rd) *Armageddon (December) *Royal Rumble (January) *No Way Out (February) *WrestleMania 4 (March/April) *Judgment Day (May) *The Bash (July) *SummerSlam (August) Related Links *ISB RAW *ISB WrestleMania *M_uNiT2k5 *Match Types